the dance
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: part of the konoha classes series. Sakura and Leon at the dance together. Leon fids out about the seven minutes in heaven club that ino runs.


What kind of party do ninjas have?

The day after Leon's sickness and Sakura and Leon's "moment", they were both back at school. The biggest dance of the year was approaching and the new Boyfriend Girlfriend couple was very excited. Leon had already asked Sakura to go with him even though he didn't need to. Sakura was going to go with him even if he didn't ask. Sakura was at Hinata's house and was studying with her.

"so are we going to coordinate outfits or just wing it?" Sakura asked Leon.

"Well I was thinking that we stay on the same color scheme as each other but don't make it obvious that we purposely tried"

"that makes sense. What color though?"

"Red, or maybe Orange or blue? I've got all three colors in my closet, and I know I got you that really nice dress for your birthday and it's red so how about red?"

"okay, I want you to wear a button-up style though, not a polo"

"oh I could wear my red shirt with the black stripe on the sleeves"

"I remember that shirt, you wore it on my birthday, sure you can wear that"

"cool, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"uh huh, oh has Inuyasha asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"not yet"

"oh well, see you tomorrow"

"bye"

They both hung up. Leon was about to get into bed when the phone rang again.

"hello?"

"what's up Leon?" it was Inuyasha.

"nothing much. How about you?"

"well if you count me finally asking Hinata to the dance as nothing then me neither"

"whoa! Good work! I'm speculating that she said yes right?"

"you would be speculating correctly"

"all right! Well I'll see you with her at school tomorrow right?"

"uh huh."

"Sweet. See you later"

"bye"

Leon hopped into bed and was asleep in a few minutes. He dreamt about what the dance would be like and he was enjoying his dream when his alarm went off. Leon grumbled but got ready and set off for school with Sakura. Sakura and Leon met up with Inuyasha at the same street corner as usual and they all got to school with plenty of time to spare. Their classes went as usual and lunch finally came. Leon Sakura and Inuyasha sat down at a table and Hinata joined them shortly.

"you know it stinks that Inuyasha and I don't have one class together during the day" Hinata said.

"weird, Leon and I have all of our classes together"

"but it's okay, the dance is tomorrow so we see nothing but each other and maybe some snacks for four straight hours. So its cool" Inuyasha said.

"Sakura and I are gonna stay for the full five" said Leon.

"yeah but Hinata's parents want her home by ten so we can only stay four. Oh well"

The day of the dance finally came. Leon picked up Sakura and Inuyasha picked up Hinata. When they all arrived, everyone was there and the music was playing. Sakura and Leon got right down to dancing.

About three hours into the dance, Leon and Sakura were resting on the side. Leon went to get them both a soda. When he came back Sakura was standing next to a door that went into a spacious storage area that had been cleaned out. Sakura motioned to Leon and he walked over.

"what's up Sakura?"

"I have a game that I want to play with you. It's called seven minutes in heaven" the girls behind Sakura began to giggle. Inuyasha was in the group with the girls but was confused. Hinata explained what it was to Inuyasha and he got kind of giggly too. Leon had no idea what the game was either though. Sakura read his expression of confusion and told him to give the sodas to Inuyasha and Hinata. Leon did so.

"how do you play?" asked Leon as Sakura went through the doors into the storage space.

"like this" Ino Yamanaka, one of the girls standing around said as she pushed Leon through the doors. The doors closed behind him and Sakura turned on a light switch. The illumination revealed a large room with a couch, maybe nine or ten small beds, and three televisions with gaming systems in the cabinets beside them.

"wow! What is this?"

"a hangout that only girls and boys who have really kissed another boy or girl are allowed to be in"

"so it's a secret club that I am allowed to be in now because of what happened Tuesday?"

"not exactly. Call this your initiation" before Leon could say anything Sakura pushed him onto the couch and started kissing him. And I mean really "FRENCH" kissing him. Before long Leon understood and began to return the kiss. Leon, feeling the less dominant figure in the couple allowed Sakura to stay on top. Besides, it's not real nice to sit on a girl. For the seven minutes that were allotted Sakura just wrapped herself around Leon and kissed him. About all Leon could do was kiss back. Then the doors opened and Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Ten Ten walked in. Sakura and Leon hardly noticed, and they kept kissing each other.

"whoa guys it's okay, you can stop. Wow! In all of the time that I've run this game at this school, I have never seen two people this much in love. Or are you just desperate?" Ino Said.

Everyone laughed including Leon and Sakura who had finally broken their kiss. Inuyasha walked into the room and was astounded at what he saw.

"wow! Nice room." He plopped himself on one of the beds

"wow! comfy!"

"glad you think so, because it's your turn now!" said Ino.

Inuyasha was once again confused. Hinata then jumped on him and pinned him to the bed.

"okay, you guys can go I've got him held down" said Hinata while everyone else exited the room.

"I wonder how they'll do" said Sakura.

Well, lets just say it was like Leon and Sakura's time together but, Inuyasha was a little bit more zealous (no that does not mean what you might think. I'm not that perverted, unlike Miroku or Jiraiya …).

When the dance was over, Sakura and Leon went home. Inuyasha had already left with Hinata. When they got to Leon's house, they changed into more comfortable clothes and went to sleep. While Leon was asleep, he dreamt about the next dance. And each day after, Leon looked forward to the next dance, just a month away.


End file.
